


You’re a Lion, Baby

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Finally, M/M, Remus becomes a Lion, Sweater weather, WE WON THE CUP, coops, hockey players, lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Conversation between Coach Weasely and Remus once Coach asks Remus to be on the Lions.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	You’re a Lion, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> All the credit to Lumosinlove for Sweater Weather. All the love to Haz and the entire Sweater Weather Discord! ❤️❤️❤️

“With all due respect, Coach, what are you possibly talking about?” Remus asked incredulously. “Im just the PT.” 

“You’re one hell of a player, Lupin,” Coach replied easily, as though he had prepared for this bewildered questioning. “The Wisconsin tapes were just the start and then seeing you ply during family skate... you’re good, Loops. Really good.” 

“What the fuuuuuuck?” Remus asked under his breath, completely taken aback by this whole conversation. 

“You were born to play, son. Don’t give up on this chance,” Coach Weasely looked into Remus’ eyes dead on. “Don’t give up on yourself. Not yet.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Remus asked. “The team gels so well as it is. I mean, shit we just won the cup. I don’t wanna mess with the chemistry of the team.” 

“Remus, you’re already a part of the team and a part of that chemistry. You’re the only one who doesn’t see it.” Remus felt a hand slide into his and heard the deep voice that he knew so well from behind him. “You’re a Lion, mon loup. You always have been.” 

“Welcome to the team, Lupin,” Coach said. “Get ready to work.” 

He walked away, leaving Remus stunned in his wake. He felt a tug on his hand and pivoted until he was face first n Sirius’ chest. If Sirius felt the tears seeping through his shirt, he didn’t mention it. 

“Shhh, mon loup,” Sirius soothed. “It’s okay. You’re a Lion, baby. You’re a Lion.” Remus took a shuddering breath in. 

“I’m on the team,” Remus said, looking up. “I’m a Lion.” 

“Yeah, sweetheart. You are,” Sirius replied. 

“Finally.” 

Fin.


End file.
